The White Assassin
by ReaperxofxLunacy
Summary: Seemingly abandoned by both of his parents, for his sister, at the age of 5, Harry is taken in by a member of the near gone assassins. Harry/Fleur,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 1

The White Assassin

The castle dungeon was dark as he waited for his opponent, keeping absolutely still. He could feel his heart in his throat. He knew if he won this time it would be the last. There, it was so quiet it almost escaped notice, just a small scuff. He turned and threw a knife, hearing it whistle through the air before slamming against the wall and clattering to the floor.

He frowned in disappointment and stood still again waiting for any hint as to where his enemy didn't have to wait long. The quiet sound of a sword being drawn filled the dungeon. He frowned again. _Why would he test me here? He knows that this is one of my best areas. _

The tell-tale whistle came at him from the right. Quickly drawing his own sword he deflected it. The again as it came at him from the left, then a two-handed strike from the top. "You're going to have to go on the offensive eventually, Harry." He grit his teeth, of course he did! He just didn't want to.

The strikes suddenly ceased and Harry was left there once again waiting for a noise to go by. It wasn't the kind of noise he wanted to hear though. A _HISS_ filled the air, Harry's eyes widened as he tried to turn. He was, of course, to late and a flash of bright fire ignited the room, blinding him. His enemy fan at him taking advantage of his confusion.

He reached be hind his back drawing two daggers to defend himself with as he was quickly put on the defensive. The next ten minutes was filled with the clanging of daggers and the blast of light to keep him on his toes.

His mistake come the next minute when he lunged to far and threw off his momentum. His enemy struck disarming and backing him into a corner. He had three options, one give up, not happening, two attempt to draw his sword, he'd be struck down before he had the chance, or he could you his glove.

Option three won out as his enemy lunged. He twisted out of the way of the strike and latched his hands onto the man's arm. Quickly he sent a double pulse of magic down his left arm activating the runes on his glove and freezing his opponents left arm solid.

Pushing his enemy away he slammed his hand together and sent a giant pulse of magic to his left hand again. Pulling his hands away from each other he caught the ice daggers as they materialise out of the moist dungeon air. He quickly pushed his enemy against the wall pushing one blade against his throat and positioning the other at his stomach.

Harry could feel him searching for a way out before lowering the blades as he heard the words. "Congratulations Harry, you have passed your final test." Such bittersweet words.

"Come now, let us adjourn to a more appropriate place.

He followed his master to the entrance of the dungeon and out into the hall and up the stair until the had reach the meeting hall where a chest sat upon a long table running the length of the room. A chest that his master had the key for. His master sat on one side of the chest and he sat on the other, across from each other.

Tic-tic-tic. The grandfather clock at the head of the room counted the seconds of silence as each person in the room, master and apprentice. "So the time has finally come." The old man sighed and looked at his hand a moment, trying to find the right words. He opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it.

Harry took the initiative, "Have you picked a date?" The old man looked at the boy of 14 sitting before him eyes saddened by the subject.

"Yes, this night." Harry looked at him stricken with grief.

"So soon?" His voice was distraught. He felt terrible for doing the to the boy but he could feel it in his bones. It was his time to pass on.

"Yes there is no need to draw it out. Tonight we finish your ascension and by the morn of the 'morrow I will take my place among the great ones." He held only regret for doing this but, one did not keep the reaper waiting.

"Yes, master." The old man slid a key to Harry who held it up to his face. He looked to his master for confirmation. Harry gently turned the chest toward himself, unlocking it. He lifted out what would become his new uniform from the chest.

First checking the top piece, long-sleeved, black with four white lines that met at the circular rune, the assassin's symbol for endless and cycle, on the chest. With two slots for knives on each side of the armor. A removable hood was attached to the neck for when he needed it and a cloth mask that he could pull up over his nose.

He turned it over and immediately noticed the daggers already sheathed where the small of his back would be, the four white lines originating just above it. The three runes on the shoulder representing truth, justice, and death. Finally he got to the moment every apprentice longed for, the receiving of their name.

When you were taken under the wing of an assassin you were trained by one master until they felt you were ready and that was when you were presented with the armor. There was always three similarities found on each set. The daggers, the runes, and the armor's ability to absorb most simple spells.

The biggest difference is the arms, for along the left forearm is your title. Your master you studied you chose one that matched you the best. Harry took a breath and unfolding the arms and looking upon the word written there: White Assassin.

He gazed for a few moments before he looked to his mater in confusion, "Why?"

It was a simple question with a complicated answer. He considered for a moment. "When I found you in Knockturn Alley you were just another abandoned boy, or so everyone else thought, But I saw it. A will to survive against everything thrown at you, a hopeful torch that kept on burning no matter how many times you were doused. You had the makings of an amazing assassin. Except for one thing. Innocence." He looked up and saw Harry's confused face. His own broke into a wistful smile.

"Yes, somehow this boy who could not have even been five was still innocent after being in one of the most corrupted places in Britain. So I offered you a place and taught you of the few great things and the many terrible things. Many young orphans go dark when they work for the assassins just because of these things. In fact it was almost a tradition, you may not show positive emotion in the eyes of the world."

His smile grew, "But for whatever reason you refused to give in no matter how hard I tried to break you, make you see that the world was corrupt and it was our job to cleanse it to the best of our ability, no matter the cost. But you refused and fought tooth and nail against most of our methods, saying you did not need to use these terrible tactics."

"Somewhere along the way I began believing you and searched for what made you different. That is when I figured it out. You had all the things an assassin must have. A knowledge of the world, a thirst for vengeance against those who had wronged you, but you also somehow hung on to basic values. You managed to be the first assassin to remain innocent even in the face of the world's horror."

He smiled lovingly at Harry now, "It is for this reason I am so proud to present you with your armor White Assassin."

Harry blinked back tears as he stood up and walked around the grand table to his master before wrapping his arms around the old man, "Thank you, master."

The man smiled once more, "Think nothing of it my boy."

After he released the old man he went back to the chest and pulled out the leggings, spelled to resist magic like the top, and black boots. Under them was a simple black cloak covering four books. He carefully lifted them out before looking to his master. "Those books are very important. The big one with our symbol on it is a bit of a handbook for the leader of the family, though you don't need it, its tradition that it's handed down. The red one is my personal journal." Harry looked up so fast you'd think his neck snapped. "Now, now calm down. You'll need it much more than me now. The blue one is the journal of Draco End." Draco End was the founder of the assassin family, to hold his journal was almost overwhelming. "Learn from it as others before you have. Finally, the green one is to be your own personal journal, that you may one day pass down to your own apprentice, so take good notes."

The clock struck and twelve gongs followed. His master seemed to age a hundred years in a minute. "It is almost time, off to bed with you." Harry extremely reluctantly stood up and started walking out of the room retreating to his room. "Harry," He stopped, "No matter what comes know that I will always be proud of you my child." Harry nodded before rushing out of the room allowing only a single tear to fall onto the floor.

The old assassin stared at the wet spot on the carpet covering the floor in sadness. "I am so sorry for doing this to you my child."

WA-WA-WA

Harry stood in the Tomb of the Greats staring at the tomb that had appeared over night.

_Grayson Creek_

_The Blinding Assassin_

_May he rest in eternal glory_

_for his work for the family._

It didn't seem fair that the man he had grown to love as a father had to leave him so suddenly but, as he had learned life was not fair. He turned away from the tomb and began climbing back up to the grounds. There was much to do but first thing first he would have to announce the return of the assassins. He would have to bring back the honor they had lost in their destruction.

He would activate the pole where contracts were delivered first and then wait about a week, it'll be the middle of August by then, and choose the one that offer the most money. He looked around the old End Manor as he walked through the halls. Yes, it defiantly needed revitalizing.

His master, who apparently had a hidden love for theatrics, had left him very specific instructions on how to announce their return. He walked through to the room he was in last night and reopened the chest that still sat upon the table.

He suited up pulling up his mask and throwing his hood over his reached for the cloak trying to decide whether to wear it or not when something slipped from the bundled fabric hitting the floor.

Bending over Harry pick up a set of formal looking documents held together by a temporary sticking charm. It was his fake set of identification papers everything from a basic muggle id to an apparition license. He wanted to smack himself for forgetting about such an important thing it was lucky the old man had remembered for him. Sighing he set the papers down and deciding to forgot the cloak apparted into Diagon Alley.

He appeared in front of Gringotts his eyes immediately seeking out what he was looking for. An octagonal stone sticking out of the walkway about a foot in the middle of the alley. Everyone walked by it caring not for the odd thing. He began his approach.

His eyes ran left to right watching the people walking by him to stop and stare at the armor. _Yes, realize that the family has begun its return. _He walked up to the stone, bent over, and put a hand on parallel sent a wave a of magic through his arms and pulled up as the stone quickly became a ten foot pole with a mail bin surrounding it. Still holding on he climbed, standing atop the pole looking over the sea of people watching the spectacle.

"The Assassins have returned. Please drop any contract you may have through the slot in the bin where it will be magically transported to us." He gave a bow and dissapparated leaving a stunned and quiet Diagon Alley.

WA-WA-WA

Harry really hated irony. Hated it with a passion actually. The fact that he was sitting across from one of his birth parents was possibly the biggest case of irony he had ever dealt with. He was sitting there staring at him and him at them waiting for someone to make the first move. The potter moved first.

"So, what exactly is it that we are waiting for?" James asked. He decided it might not be in the family's best interest not to answer.

"We are waiting for the arrival of the Head Auror Delecour of the French Ministry." He replied. James shifted uncomfortably before asking why. "You and him both made and offer with the same amount of money and interest. I invited you two and him to discuss whose contract I will be taking."

The room fell silent again. They waited for about ten more minutes before footsteps were heard and someone entered the room. A man in his late-thirties entered. "Sorry I am late I was 'eld up at zee office." He apologized.

"It is okay Auror Delacour we have not started yet. Have a seat." Harry responded motioning to a chair across the table next to the Potter. "Now on to business, you both put in a protection contract for 800 galleons. Now this is a good price considering it is for an entire school year, however we have the issue of whose contract to take. So to decide I have invited you here to persuade me with words. I will not take any more money than what the contract has so it truly is up to your persuasion skills." He smiled though they could not see it through his mask.

The Potter took the initiative, "Alex, is constantly in danger." Ah yes, Alexandria, his sister by blood, the Girl-Who-Lived. "Every year since she entered Hogwarts she has gotten caught up in a life threatening situation."

Harry sat up straighter, "I am a highly trained assassin not some baby sitter. If your daughter does not know how to stay out of trouble then it is her own fault." His voice was steel tempered with annoyance.

"No, she doesn't go looking for trouble it finds her. In her first year she was kidnapped by one of her professors and nearly killed. In her second year she was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets by a possessed student and was almost killed by a basilisk. Just last year she would have been killed by Peter Pettigrew on Hogwarts grounds." James was quick to defend his daughter.

The problem was Harry did not know if any of this was true as he had not kept up with news for the past years. He turned to the French auror, Mister Delacour?"

He took a deep breath before speaking, "What you must understand is zhat the elections for zee French Minister of Magic are being 'eld zhis year."

"So you want protection against political kidnappings and, or assassins?"

Delacour shook his head, "Not just zat. Zhis year at 'ogwarts zhere is to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament. She is going to be seven-teen by zhen and will wish to go. My wife and daughters are both veela. Fleur especially is a very powerful one and does not 'ave full control of 'er allure and," He glanced over at the Potters almost apologetically before continuing. "Well the English are not known to 'ave particularly high resistance and will against such things."

The corners of Harry's raised in a bittersweet smile. Yes, they had barely any resistance against such things even without an allure added. "It does not 'elp zat zhis would not be zee first time either." Any semblance of a smile feel at those words.

"What do you mean?"

The man swallowed, "Four years ago at zee last election, I ran. One of my enemies had my daughter kidnapped. Luckily we easily tracked 'er down. Even luckier we got zhere before zee act had been done but she was scarred for life."

He looked at the Potters and saw defeat in James eyes. He knew that he couldn't compete. Harry sighed thinking a moment before an idea so obvious that he felt stupid for taking more than a second for thinking of it. "Misters Potter and Delacour I have come to a decision. I will take both contracts." The men looked confused before James suddenly slapped himself.

"They'll both be at Hogwarts." The French auror looked ecstatic for a moment before a frown crossed his face.

"What about while my daughter is at 'er 'ome school?" Harry frowned a moment before a thought crossed his mind and he gave off a whistle. Both men looked around the room as if expecting something to burst out of the walls. It flew through the single window high above the floor. A beautiful snowy owl flew through the room and landed on his head.

"A post owl?" Hedwig glared at James who had made the very unflattering remark.

Harry smiled, "Close. This is Hedwig, an extremely smart post owl and my familiar through the assassin-beast bonding ceremony." The men looked confused. "Basically an advanced for of a normal familiar bond that allows for a few extra perks including unseeing apparition."

"Unseeing apparition?"

Harry explained, "Unseeing Apparition is the ability to transport myself to my familiar's current location no matter where she is."

"So 'ow will this 'elp protect my daughter?"

"Simple. I will send Hedwig to your home, then with her to school. Anything goes wrong she will alert me and I'll be there in less than a second." The man thought on it for a moment before nodding satisfied.

Harry reached into his cloak pulling out a contract, "Sign this and I will take the job."

The men looked it over, though it just simply said that the assassin and signers would uphold their end of the contract or face anything from serious injury to death to loss of magic. The both to the offered blood quill and signed. Harry grinned, "Good day to you gentlemen."

He disappeared in a crack leaving two bewildered men, who were sure anti-apparition ward were up, and one slightly annoyed owl.

* * *

_AN: So I decided to try to write fanfiction and any constructive criticism you may have share it. I've written before and realize sometimes I just can't catch all my mistakes. So review tell me if it's interesting and once again constructive criticism. Oh and yes this is Harry/Fleur._


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking key.

"English"

_Thoughts_

_"French"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Lord End

and

The Charges

Harry stood in front of the door to the Grandmasters study, his study now. He took a deep breath and turned the knob opening the door to find, exactly what he expected. A simple room complete with a cabinets, a desk, and a chair with a portrait of a pale man with dark eyes and hair, the founder, behind it.

"How anti-climatic." It was then that the portrait decided to laugh and Harry knew that a headache was on the way. "Lord End."

By the time the portrait had stopped laughing Harry had already finished searching all the cabinets and desk, finding nothing he had decided to sit and wait out the laughing fit that had taken over the founder._ It wasn't even that funny._

"I completely beg to differ, my boy. After being here with only Grayson, who by the way cannot tell a joke, that would be funny to anyone." He shifted in the frame as if to get more comfortable. "So now that you have entered it must mean that Grayson has finally passed?" Harry nodded, "Sad, unfortunate, but about damn time!"

Harry glared at the picture. "Oh don't look at me like that. You must understand that he was completely ready to go. Imagine this, you had a family of almost two-hundred, you saw them everyday and cared for each and every one of them. Then suddenly, your apprentice, the one you thought of as your son is forced to leave the family because of conflicting views in a war, then in a new war all the brothers and sisters that made up your family were killed in a single night, leaving you alone on a stroke of luck. He had enough of the world, can't really blame him either. This was a blessing for him."

Harry's head lowered before something in the words caught his attention. "He had another apprentice?"

The pale man in the portrait looked at him bemused. "Yes, it's customary to take one around the age of twenty-five to thirty. He never told you this?"

The four-teen year old assassin sighed, "No. He didn't like talking about his life." The portrait nodded to itself understanding. "So you said that his apprentice was forced to leave the family?"

End nodded a sad frown on his face, "Yes, it was during World War II. He was a native of Germany for the first ten years of his life before his parents were murdered. He was eighteen when the war started and refused to fight against those, he still considered countrymen." The portrait paused heavily sighing before continuing. "The current Grand Master, a man by the name of Henry Redding, was cruel and saw fit to give the poor boy an ultimatum, fight and stay, don't fight and leave. He chose the second choice."

"I had never seen so much unease in the family as the next day when the boy disappeared without a trace. The war went on and Henry died, his next successor sought to correct his predecessor's mistake by tracking down the apprentice, who would be twenty-three now, but there were issues. Whenever an assassin leaves the family they are tagged to make sure they don't become a threat. He somehow dropped his tag in the middle of the war."

"The Grand Master sent many search and recover missions throughout all of western Europe. Not a trace. So after three more years they gave up, sending out the odd mission every once in a while but it was thought that either the assassin had ended up dead or on the wrong side of the wall." A small grin tugged at the portraits lips, "Personally I think he is just good at hiding and is still out there. But that is neither here nor there." The portrait had a full-blown grin now. "Have you taken any interesting jobs yet?"

Harry stared at the excited portrait wondering if it was normal for anything to switch emotions so quickly, before answering. "Yes, I have taken a double protection contract to take up the majority of the next year."

The portrait seemed to consider this a moment, "I suppose protection is a good place to start. How much money and for how long, exactly,"

"800 galleons for the entire school year."

The portrait sat their blank faced. "800 altogether?"

"Each."

End considered this a moment. "I suppose that actually isn't so bad. I personally would have tried for at least 900 but that's technically up to you and 800 isn't light either." The portrait contemplated a moment more. "I approve. So who are your charges?"

Harry blinked,"Before I answer that, how would you know who I'm talking about?"

The painting looked at him seemingly delighted in his ignorance, "This portrait is actually beyond that of any other portrait ever created in that it's linked to the ministries of Britain, France, Germany, and almost any other country in Europe. I can look up almost anyone in the wizarding world that was born in Europe." The portrait was most definitely bragging and Harry could understand why, that must have been an incredibly hard feat to accomplish.

"My charges are a veela by the name of Fleur Delecour and the Girl-Who-Lived Alexandria Potter." The portrait stared. Then blinked. Then stared some more. Then yelled.

"Are you insane boy!" Harry completely caught off guard fell out of his seat. "Tell me do you have a VL?" At Harry's nod the man continued. "Tell me, assuming Grayson was correct, who is at the top of said list?" He saw where this was going.

"The Potters."

"Yes, and you come here telling me that you took a job protecting the daughter of the highest rated personal targets! I wouldn't trust even my most trusted assassin to do such a thing!" The portrait was snarling now and Harry now over his shock was getting a bit annoyed. Flicking his wrist he let his wand drop into his hand and waved it at the portrait silently casting a silencing charm.

"Listen here you old fleck of paint, just because you wouldn't do something doesn't mean that I'm not going to do it. You may be the founder, you may have hung here for centuries, and you may have more experience but don't assume that just because they are on my list that I'll compromise my mission. We need the money. Now I'm going to undo the silencing charm now and you will not start scolding me like I am three. Understood?" The man nodded and Harry undid the charm.

The portrait stared at him and burst into laughter only furthering Harry's new found annoyance of the man. "Grayson was right you have quite the short fuse." He was chuckling through the words. "Fine, I'll let the matter drop. Moving on now, Delecour is a very important name in France lately. Heard he will be running for minister, so it makes sense. Now since there is a week-and-a-half until the job let me offer some advice. Take an assassination job before you would help us by announcing that we actually are back and are serious."

Harry nodded understanding that it was beneficial. "I'll look over the other contracts when i get back from meeting the charges."

End nodded before grinning. "So, what look are you taking on for the job?" At Harry's blank stare he continued. "You know, using the glamour brace."

"What is a glamour brace?"

End stared at him as if not believing his words. "Did Grayson not give you one?" At his confirmation of no, "Look in the compartment under the desk." Harry did as he was told running his hand around under the desk until he felt an indent which he manipulated to open into a secret compartment. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with rune running around the interior.

"That is a glamour brace, tapping the runes around it will change the settings so that when you put it on and activate it, it will give you a glamour that is unable to be taken off by anyone but you, after all that hood and mask gets to be quite annoying after awhile of constant use."

"To change the settings, you first have to set it to your blood so only you can use it. To do this simply put it on." Harry did so and immediately it seized his wrist shrinking down to a perfect fit. He felt a prick and realized that it had just drawn his blood. "Very good now hopefully you know your basic assassin runes because that is what's used to show settings. The four left of the activation rune on the top are eye shape, eye color, base hair type, and hair color, which can literally be almost any color. The four to the right are facial hair, skin tone, ears, and nose. The one on the far right is for scars, the one on the far left is for general face shape, and the three on the bottom are presets for aristocrat, average man, and veteran."

"Now for almost every one you just tap it and the rune will switch to whichever one is next in the cycle. However for eye color, hair color, and scars you will want to be thing of a specific color and scar when you tap it." He took a second to make sure Harry was still listening. "Now dangers. It wont cover up dark curse scars so keep them covered by something, and be careful no one sees you without the suit or periodically shave because it does not effect the carpet." End held a grin throughout the entire explanation while Harry just nodded.

He took out his wand adjusting a few things here and there a bit smaller ears, a smaller nose, a sharper face, thinner lips, pausing at eyes. He actually liked his eyes, they were one of the few things he liked about his appearance, he dislike looking so much like his father, but his eyes. He couldn't put a finger on it but for some reason they always seemed amazing even if he had gotten them from his mother. He sight before tapping the bracelet and changing the eye shape to be a bit rounder with a deep blue color. Finally was his hair he changed it to be a bit longer and less messy so the it would fall over his forehead and cover his scar but not long enough that it would get in his way before coming to color. He looked at his arm before tapping it. Then he activated it.

It hurt. It felt like lightning crawling around his head. Then it was over and he sat sat there on his hands and knees catching his breath before standing up and looking at the portrait and asking him for his opinion.

"Think about the answer a moment. Do you want my honest opinion?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Feminine. You my friend look like a girl who has bound their chest." Harry stared at him raising a now white trimmed eyebrow. "First the main thing is that your already built for speed not strength which means that you already could have pulled this look off without any face changes." Harry stared blankly at the portrait. "Now second, the hair when in that style is used by both men and women. Third, the eyes are distinctly feminine, no way around that, and finally the way you put your face together brings the image of a noble with harsh knowledge of the world. Though now that I look, you carry your self quite differently and without a chest people will just think your confused."

The eyebrow was still raised. "Over all good, feminine, but good."

Harry shrugged.

WA-WA-WA

Harry appeared next to Hedwig in front of the Delecour home. Brushing some dirt off of his cloak he looked up to see his familiar eyeing him, not believing this was what he looked like. "What do you think, girl?"

Though she didn't speak he could feel amusement coming from her as a message was sent through their bond. _The white hair is an interesting touch._ His mouth lifted in a grin, "I thought so to." He raised his hand and knocked on the door of the house.

He waited a few moments hearing rapid chattering in French and footstep before the door was opened by Sebastian Delecour, who looked him over confused, "Yes?"

"Good day, sir. I am the assassin that will be protecting your daughter and am here to meet my charge." He spoke his voice clear.

The male Delecour stared at the boy in front of him, astonished. "You are an assassin. But you are so young!"

Harry frowned taking offense, "I assure you Sir I've been training many years and am a ranked assassin sent by the Grand Master."

"Zee Grand Master was the one I talked to correct?"

"Indeed."

"So then why isn't 'e 'ere?"

Harry hesitated a moment before answering. "The Grand Master looks over the contracts and chooses them, meeting with the contract writer if need, but never does any actual missions unless the situation absolutely calls for it."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Such as being the only assassin?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand where such an accusation came from." He failed at covering himself. He could hear it in his own voice. The Delecour just looked at him a small unnoticeable smirk.

"Biggest zing that gave it away was your voice. You 'aven't disguised it at all. Zee second was zhat no one has seen any signs of assassins for years. Zhird, well you're wearing the same armor as the man I met and I'd 'azard a guess that the silver bracelet on your had is the reason for your odd appearance."

Harry gave and annoyed huff before responding, "Right, so are you going to allow me to meet your daughter, Holmes?"

Sebastian, still smirking led him into a dinning room where it appeared to be about to start. He immediately throwing off the veela allure that attempted to envelop him. He noticed Sebastian looked vaguely surprised as did the two women seated at the table while the little girl sat there looking at him with curiosity.

"Linny!" A house elf popped into existence in front of the father Delecour.

"Yous called for Linny, Master Delecour." The small female creature said standing up-right.

The man smiled at her, "Yes, would you set another spot at zee table. We 'ave a surprise guest." The house elf left popping a plate and silverware into existence. Sebastian led him to the seat, sitting him down before moving back to the vacated seat.

"Perhaps you would want to introduce yourself, Monsieur?"

Harry nodded feeling nervous for some reason. "A pleasure to meet you all, I am Harry Creek." His cover name, a final commemoration to his fallen master.

Sebastian nodded before motioning to the woman seated to his right. "Zhis is my wife Apolline," He nodded, while Sebastian motioned toward the little girl on his left, "Zhis is our youngest Gabrielle." She smiled at him waving which he returned, before finally moving his gave to the witch next to her, across from him, "And zhis is my daughter, Fleur."

So that was his charge. He looked her over, easily seeing her veela heritage in the silvery blond hair shared by her mother and sister. She had beep ocean blues eyes that were quietly observing him. He opened his mind barriers letting a small amount of allure in, and promptly slam it shut as he felt an over-whelming need to prove himself somehow. No one noticed his brief lapse in control.

"You are not affected?" Her voice was soft and somewhat musical, likely also from her heritage, yet carried no small amount of relief and a bit of annoyance.

His mouth lifted in a grin, "No, one of the gifts I was born with was being a natural occlumens. Things such ass a veela's allure shouldn't affect me. Well passively at least."

"Oh." It was a simple word ye it promised hell. He looked up his eyes narrowing at her smirk. He opened his mouth.

"Don't yo-" Suddenly he had the compulsion to open his mouth and confess to this 'angel' how he was the first wizard to reach the moon and that he would bring her there on his next trip. He opened his moth before shutting it with and audible click._ Don't even speak you fool. I will never forgive myself if I fail to keep my cool. _His hands were white under his gloves as he clenched them. He felt blood enter his mouth as he bit his tongue. _Don't give in! _

And just as suddenly as it had started, it was gone and he was left quietly gasping. He looked up slowly from his plate glaring at the young woman who had dared attempt to allure him. She seemed impressed.

He glanced around the table Apolline was definitely staring at him impressed as was her husband. He looked at Gabrielle who was squirming in her seat staring at him. He raised a brow which she took for permission to speak. _"Why do you sound like a boy but look like a girl." _She spoke in soft french.

He surprised them all by responding in the same language. _"It was my first attempt at creating a disguise. Apparently, I'm not very good."_

"You speak French." The question was asked by the patriarch of the family.

Harry grinned tiredly still exhausted from the direct allure attack. "Assassins are taught every major European language just in case we are sent abroad. Though i prefer my native language." He nodded understanding before the room fell quiet again.

"Monsieur, if I might make a suggestion? Shorten your hair and you will likely look a bit les feminine."

Harry just sighed.

WA-WA-WA

He apperated into Godric's Hollow, his hair now in its original style and covering his scar, sometime around ten having sent an owl with instructions on what to have ready for his visit. He was tired, exhausted really, and didn't want to have to put up with the Potters for longer than he absolutely had to.

He approached the small house and knocked on the door, which was answered by James potter almost immediately. Harry said nothing just walked in and allowed him to show him to the kitchen where his twin sat with his mother and Albus Dumbledore.

He took the open seat, slumping, next to his sister grateful that he wouldn't have to stand.

"Are you alright sir?"

He looked up to his mother, who had spoken, and felt his throat tightening. His mother had always paid attention to him when she could, even if it wasn't as much as Alex, and her betrayal had killed him most.

"I-I'm fine madame." He cursed his shaky voice and turned attempted to speak once more. "I am here to meet my charge and discuss where I shall be staying in Hogwarts."

He looked at Dumbledore when he said this you took that as his que, "I assure you my boy, that I will have the old assassin suite prepared for you." Any other time he would have questioned the addition of an assassin suite in a school but he was too tired. He was going to get back at the veela for what she did. He just needed to figure out how.

"Thank you." His words felt like sand. He turned toward Alex wo was focused on her hands. "Hello."

She looked up, she looked a lot like their mother, same eyes even, she was more of a clone than him, muttered a quick 'hi' back to him before refocusing on her hands again.

He frowned. "You'll have to forgive her, she is a bit shy and there have been a number of issues coming up lately." He looked toward his mother wish he was four again. Pushing the thought out of his mind he nodded.

"It's alright, not everyone is a butterfly." He yawned. "Is there anything important that you want to know?"

James opened his mouth but a glare from his wife caused him to close it. She looked at him and gave a smile, "It's alright go home and rest."

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you m-" He caught himself. "Ma'am."

He got up and walked toward the door not noticing the look Dumbledore was giving him.

* * *

_AN: Well there we go chapter 2 up and running. Thank you to all who read and reviewed last chapter. I don't really have a set schedual, but write as the feeling strikes and reviews actually help the feeling strike. Fun fact for the Delecour part of this chapter when writing it I forgot to write it with the sccent and had to go back and comb through it twice. Anyway let me know what you think. _

-RoL

*A VL is a list of personal targets that have wronged the writer of the list. These are generally people that will end up dead one day.


End file.
